gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Research
PAGE UNDER CONSTUCTION, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT. For other information, see Troops or Research. Research allows the user to upgrade specific areas of their empire, troops or hero through the use of the academy building. Combat research grants the ability to unlock new troops, tiers of troops and make them stronger, through both defense and attack, and also contains additional buffs and benefits for scouting, training speed and health. This page includes a lot of tables and information, it is recommended to use the contents guide to find what you are looking for. Not all the requirements have been updated, please feel free to add the requirements for your next upgrade. Research Categories The major research sections int he Combat category are the four different tiers of troops. These allow the player to "purchase" and unlock new troops when they reach a high enough academy level. 'Tier X Troops' New, higher tiers of troops troops can be researched (Unlocked) with an Academy level of 8 and above. Each individual troops requres a slightly different list of resourses, but cost about the same amount. As each tier gets closer for the player to research, the list of resourses grows quite vigerously. 'Scouting' The Scouting research "Provides an improved defending Troop count approximation, and reveals reinforcing troop types." Increasing this research helps improve the Watchtower building and all of its abilities/affects, with additional benefits each level. Scouting only requires the silver resource, however further upgrades begin to take a vast length of time. 'Training Speed' There is only one Training Speed level to be gained in the Combat Research that grants the player a 20% reducuced time when training troops. There is additional Hero Research that can further help reduce march speeds by an additional 51%. 'Troop Health' Troop Health increases the maximum health of both troops and traps that the player owns, allowing them to take more overall damage. Troop Health has the same requirements as Troop Defense and becomes avaliable at the same level. Level one only rewards the player with a 1% health boost, however becomes 130% more by level 10. 'Troop Defense' Troop Defence increases the maximum defense of both troops and traps that the player owns, allowing them to take more overall damage. Troop defense has the same requirements as Troop Health and becomes avaliable at the same level. Level one only rewards the player with a 1% health boost, however becomes 130% more by level 10. 'Infantry Attack' Infantry Attack research increases the attack power of any infantry units both standard and strategic, such as Swordsmen , Hoplites, Armored Pikemen, Immortals, Spearmen, Peltasts, Phalangites and Legionnaires. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased infantry attack of 131%. 'Ranged Attack' Ranges Attack research increases the attack power of any ranged units both standard and strategic, such as Slingers, Skirmish Archers, Guardians, Marksmen, Hunters, Rangers, Stalkers and Dinas. Level one grants an additional 1% attack boost, while by level 10, the player will have an increased ranged attack of 131%. 'Cavalry Attack' 'Infantry defense' 'Ranged Defense' 'Cavalry Defense' ~Page by XVerax. Category:Troops Category:Research